pdxvampirefandomcom-20200214-history
Forrest Carter
Forrest Carter, the man made of living stone, is arguably the most potent and powerful Tremere in Portland. He arrived only recently with his brother, Tristan, and shocked the Kindred community as he appeared to be a living statue of his brother. Before he became stone, Forrest and Tristan were quite incestous. Tristan is more than a little bitter about the lack of attention from his brother, now that he is irrevocably flesh-made-stone. Originally the son of a wealthy family, Forrest followed his father's footsteps and learned all he could about investment banking. His natural brilliance lent itself well, and with starter cash of 100,000$ (from his father), he earned 2 million in 4 years. In an act of defiance he threw the money in bill form off the Golden Gate bridge after his father divorced his mother. Forrest and Tristan were embraced, along with a Brujah companion of theirs, in a Tremere attempt to destroy the local Carthians. Given very little assistance, resources, or competent support, Forrest made a pact with a succubus for knowledge and power. Afterwards he slew, in secret, other Tremere who had discovered his pact - a heinous crime in the Camarilla. Forrest then lead a revolt against the seemingly incompetant Regent, Nicolai, after he allowed himself to become vinculumed to a truly ancient Methuselah. Forrest planned an assault on the Methuselah, using his brother, himself, and several companions to out fight her. They were successful but only after a long and struggling fight, in which the Methuselah called upon elder powers to stop them. Unfortuantely, she was not successful. Forrest and Tristan then performed a ritual which would allow them to communicaly diablerize her, in an effort to keep her strong will from overpowering anyone, and so they could share the benefits amongst the coterie. Successfully, they drank her essence, greatly empowering them. Their potency empowered, they lead an attack on the Prince, attempting to conquer the city for the Tremere. Forrest and Tristan were once again successful, and this time Forrest diablerized the prince, his Potency swelling even more, and eclipsing his brother's. Despite his lust for power, Forrest was unable to secure the Princeship of the city, with Tristan becoming prince. They fought heavily, and almost had a falling out before the Werewolves arrived. Travelling from Chicago, after a werewolf attack nearly wiped out the Kindred population, the Chicago chantry relocated entirely to Portland, following rumors of Sites of Power under its streets. All save Nicolai himself (who was slain during the attack), survived and relocated. Following a new Regent named Edmund, they strive to understand Portland and its environs. Forrest personally has very little interest in temporal power anymore, foe fear of his diablerie coming to light, and feeling the entire experience was a failure. He prefers to create and tinker with rituals and attempt to create new Tremere paths these nights. Forrest and his brother have since reopened Moon Goddess Emporium in Portland, jokingly naming it after a shop in Trueblood. While in Chicago, they made much of their fortune, and gathered much of their herd, investing in an occult bookshop by the same name. In modern nights in Portland, Forrest attempts to keep to himself mostly, trying to regain some of his humanity that escaped him from his dual acts of Diablerie, and his relative cruelty. He figures he gained power too fast, as he's not even 10 years into his requiem. Forrest has learned the exceptionally rare discipline of the Gargoyles, affording him a permanent stone sheen, and the ability to meld and move through stone, much like Protean. He learned from a gargoyle named Oogla'satha in Chicago. He slew her afterwards in a fit of rage, after finding out he could master no more of it due to not being a Gargoyle. He has refused to teach it to others, reveling in the exceptional resistance to harm it grants him. Forrest's fearsome reputation comes more from his cunning tactics, moreso than his mastery over Paths and Discplines. In a day-time attack by 5 werewolves, his brother, himself, and a Brujah companion of their's were rescused after he recieved the bright idea to have his brother create airborne silver dust. Greatly harming the beasts, they managed to slay them, and flee to a more secure locations, despite the noon-day sun. Still, Forrest has mastered the Path of Blood in its entirety, Path of Flames, Crafted a new Path of Gates (which he refuses to show or teach), has knowledge in Obfuscate, Resilience, Celerity, and Visceratika (which he also refuses to teach). As well as knows 11 tremere rituals. Including the secret shared Diablerie ritual. Furthermore, there are rumors that Forrest may be immune to the Tzimisce art of flesh-crafting, since he no longer is made of flesh. Forrest himself does not know, but would welcome the chance to expirement. Category:People